


Still the same

by funghetto



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Game, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funghetto/pseuds/funghetto
Summary: A promise from the past, a future together.Honestly just a drabble about Felix's hair
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Still the same

Felix was thrilled. After having whinin an entire afternoon at last he had convinced his father to take him with him to the capital. 

He hadn't seen Dimitri for months and now he couldn’t wait to show him the result of his hard work: his new hair style. 

The hard work had been exactly not cutting it. He had run all over the Fraldarius's estate to escape from the servant's scissors who was trying just to follow his father's orders.   
Until then he had always kept them short and practical, but until then he was too young to decide for himself. 

Now he had decided that he wanted his hair like Dimitri's, and only the goddess knows how stubborn little Fraldarius was. He was five years old now and he could decide for himself.

And so here's Felix; smiling and content in his father's arms, ready to show his new long and shiny hair.

"DIMA!" he shouted as soon as he set foot outside the carriage, ignoring the usual warnings of his father to maintain a proper decorum, he run to meet his friend.

No one had ever seriously scolded him for his lack of behaviour towards the royal family. Who could have, in front of the smile Felix had on as he ran to hug Dimitri? On the other hand, the prince was waiting for him with open arms.

Felix's smile brightened up the room. It had always been so, ever since he was born. They called him Felix for that reason, he seems to be so happy just to be alive. Even though he cries just as often and easily as he smiles.

"Look, Dima! My hair is like yours!" he smiles, detaching from Dimitri’s embrace to properly show himself.

Dimitri's eyes open wide, captured by the remarkable novelty.  
"It look so much nicer on you, Felix! I like it! You should make it grow even more!" said Dimitri, euphoric and captivated by the beauty of his friend's shiny and soft hair.

"Do you like it?!" it was too much for Felix's little heart, but he managed to smile despite being blushed from the neck to the ears.

Dimitri liked his long hair? Good. Then, as an oath of how much he cherish Dimitri, he would never cut it again. 

"Then I will never cut my hair again! I promise!"

And Felix kept his promise.

-

Felix looks in the mirror at the reflection of the man behind him, intent on brushing his hair.

It wasn't an unusual scene in his daily life, nowadays.

He, sat at that toilet table conceived for a queen, in the royal chambers and Dimitri, who was brushing carefully his hair for him, one lock at time, before going to sleep.

Dimitri loved to do it. It relaxed him, he said. And if there had been a time in his life when Felix had learned to say no to him, he had already forgot.

“if you stop pestering me… ” he said every time, as if he should satisfy the whims of a Child. As if he did not melt at the feeling of the other man's hands among his hair.

"You know, I remember that you once promised to never cut your hair. I wonder..." Dimitri began, with that stupid smile on his stupid face.

"that's not the reason." cut short Felix, crossing his arms defensively.

That was the reason, it was clear by the blush on all his face. 

Dimitri knew it, he geggled and let his heart melt.


End file.
